1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for downsizing an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that employs a frame structure in which mutually-facing two side walls are connected via a plate-shaped joint portion, which separates a space for accommodating a plurality of photoconductive bodies from a space for accommodating a sheet tray.